Sweeth Tooth Stories: Garry Gumball
by HardWrapping
Summary: A series of stories based off OC's from my Sugar Rush: Rival Racing story: Garry had been gone for months, and no one has been able to find a single trace of him. So what has he been up to?


They never liked him. Not from the moment he was plugged into the game. They all knew what type of person he was. He was a liar, someone who manipulated people, and they picked up on it instantly. Of course being the good and kind souls they were, they never called him on it. Not until a few months ago anyway.

He could always see it in their eyes though. They pretended like they cared for him. Like they thought there was some good left inside of him. But they never really thought that. No, they all saw him as a lying conniving little gum stain. Were they wrong? Not really. But they didn't need to judge him so quickly for it.

The only one who really didn't seem to judge him right off the bat was… ironically Jimmy. When Garry first met with the others and announced he was the ruler of the Sweet Tooth kingdom, they all gave him suspicious and curious looks. Jimmy however just greeted him with a 'Sup'. He thought maybe he could be friends with him, but that quickly changed.

Garry didn't trust the others. How could he? They had been so quick to judge him. Even if they were right it, didn't he at least deserve the benefit of the doubt? Distrust soon grew to fear. He kept everyone at arm's length, afraid that anyone who got close to him would stab him in the back. He thought about trying to befriend Jimmy, but he was too friendly with the others.

Soon after he discovered his talent. He was quite a silver tongued devil. At first he used it for simple things, like getting the twins into fight with one another, which he found funny. Then he started sowing distrust among the others. If he couldn't feel safe, why should they be able too?

After a while though, they seemed to realize what he was up too and banded together. It was like they had formed an anti-Garry club. No one had outright spoken against him though. They were all too afraid of him. He had to give guts to Jimmy, who had rebelled against him in his own little way. He always gave sarcastic comments and bumped into him when he walked by.

Then the Syrupshot's showed up, and everything changed.

They didn't judge him, which really surprised him. If they had paid any attention to the others reactions towards him, they didn't show it. Garry tried to keep them at arm's length like the others, but they slowly gravitated towards him. At first he thought they were pitying him, which infuriated him to no end. He was a prince, a royal, no one to be pitied.

But it seemed like they just… liked him better than the others. Not that Sydney or Cindy didn't like the others. They talked with them a lot too. Sydney seemed to have a rivalry with Jimmy. And Cindy was good friends with Tea. But it just seemed like they naturally gravitated towards him. Like the three of them were destined to be friends.

Garry, for as hard as he tried not to, let them get close. And they didn't pity him, they didn't think he was a sleaze ball, they liked him. For all his many faults, they genuinely liked him.

When he found out their unlock was only temporary, he got afraid. These were the only two people who he could be close to. His family. He couldn't lose that. He had to do something. He put a plan into actions.

The plan was simple. Take control of the game, take control of the source code, save his friends. He could care less what happened after that. The other racers, Vanellope, his citizens. They were all just pieces on a board to be moved. To accomplish his own goals.

He never thought he'd be foolish enough to buy into his own evil charade. Prolonging the last race, rigging Jimmy's kart, what was he thinking?! He should have just won when he had the chance! Everything would have been fine just then! Why did he have to push his luck?!

Then there was Vanellope, claiming she would have helped if he'd have just asked. A part of him believed her. She was just stupidly sweet enough to help out some strangers she didn't even know. That's probably how Turbo had taken over the place. But then the part of him that distrusted everyone kicked in, and he just couldn't believe it.

"Lost in thought again pinky?"

Garry looked up towards one of the cloaked figured walking next to him. "You call me pinky again, and I'll smother you." He said threateningly.

"Stop squawking you two. We have important work to do." Another cloaked figure said.

They made their way further down into the tunnel. It was dark, almost too dark to see, but Garry had send a small piece of himself ahead and knew exactly where he was going.

When they finally stopped, they saw a large glowing orb in the middle of the room. "Well, there it is. How are we going to deal with this?" Garry asked.

"We could destroy it." The first figure said.

"No!" The second one snapped. "We don't know how it could affect the game, or the others inside. We need to find a way to alter it, or at the very least buy us some more time."

Garry sighed. "How are we supposed to alter it? It's not like the code room after all."

"We have to try. I can't just abandon them."

"All I know is that we're running out of time here. If this thing goes off before we can prepare, then the whole arcade is going to be at risk." The second first figure said.

Garry crossed his arms. "So we can't alter it, and we definitely can't destroy it. We need a new plan." He said taking a few seconds to think. "Set it off."

Both the figures turned to him looking shocked. "Are you out of your mind?! If we set it off its game over for everyone!" The first figure shouted.

Garry scowled at him. "Do you honestly think I'd just set it off without coming up with a plan first? There is always a method to my madness." He said before walking towards the orb. "Stalling won't work, and we can't stop it from coming. So we'll deal with it out here."

"And how exactly are we going to do that."

Garry smirked. Now was where his skill came in. They needed a plot, and he was the prince of plotting. "Listen up…" The next half hour was spent explaining the plan to his 'associates' as he like to call them.

When he was finished he was met with looks that seemed to be a mix of skepticism and admiration. How he managed to come up with such a through and complicated, albeit a little insane, was beyond them.

"That sounds insane." The first figure said in disbelief. "I love it."

The second figure stood in silence for a moment. "Are you sure this is going to work? One misstep and everything will come crashing down on us."

Garry scowled. "Of course it will work, as long as you both do your jobs anyhow. I on the other hand will be off doing my own part of the plan. But don't worry, I'll be ready when the time comes." He said walking out.

"You want us to trust you?" The first figure asked skeptically.

"Of course I don't. If either of your trusted me, then you'd be even bigger fools than I am for trusting you. What I want you to do is perform your part of the plan." Garry said.

They watched as he left, and then looked towards each other. "So, I suppose we may as well get started then." The second figure said walking forward.

He reached out and then touched the glowing orb. It began to glow eve brighter and brighter, until it almost blinded the both of them. When it finally dimmed down, a counter appeared in the middle of it. "A week huh? I guess with how long it's been held back that makes since."

"That gives us more than enough time to prepare."

"Turbo-Tastic…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun! I'm not going to officially say that a certain someone is back, but... a certain someone is back. And working together with Garry and another unknown figure? What good can come with this? **

**The last story! Now there's nothing left between me and the sequel. I know this was super short, but like I said, I was eager to get to the sequel. Actually it was less eager and more insanely excited. Now the sequel is going to be way longer than the previous story. My last story made it to 290 reviews in just sixteen chapters. That honestly surprised me a lot. **

**But this time I decided to set a much larger goal. I'm shooting for a thousand reviews. I know, that's a LOT of reviews. But I thought it was a good goal to set for myself. I'm going to need you guys help of course, so please help me with criticism and/or encouragement. Also, don't worry. I'm not going to stretch the story just to get more reviews, or(on the off chance that this happens) shorten if I reach it earlier. The story will be as long as it needs to be. **

**Thanks for all the feedback from these short stories guys. They were really fun to do, and I was glad so many people liked them. Well, see you at the sequel!**


End file.
